Jardin Secret
by La-Larme-de-Silithus
Summary: Ulquiorra rend visite à l'humaine, cependant... cependant, cette dernière semble s'être échappé mais, chose étrange, elle n'a pas embarquée ses barrettes bleues... Où peut-elle être allée, et pourquoi...? L'espada s'inquiète et se lance à sa poursuite.


**Un petit One Shot sur un des couples les plus connus de Bleach :3**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment **

* * *

Enfuie, elle s'était enfuie. Devant l'espada numéro quatre se trouvait la cellule de l'humaine, vide. Il ne savait ni comment ni à quel moment précis elle y était parvenue mais il se doutait d'une chose : elle ne pouvait pas être loin. Après tout, elle ne possédait pas la capacité de créer des Garganta pour retourner dans son monde ni celle du déplacement accéléré. Ses capacités se limitaient à la guérison et à son obstination de croire en ses amis.

Depuis que le seigneur Aizen lui avait donné la responsabilité de l'humaine, Ulquiorra entendait à chacune de ses visites que ses précieux amis ne tomberaient pas face à eux, qu'ils étaient forts et vaillants. Néanmoins, malgré cela, elle ne semblait pas désirer leur présence ici, à Las Noches. Pourquoi ? Ca, il ne lui avait jamais demandé, d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à engager a conversation avec elle, c'était toujours elle qui se mettait à parler sans qu'il ne lui demande.

Lorsqu'il venait la voir – c'est-à-dire au moment de manger – il demeurait silencieux, attendant qu'elle finisse ses plats. Quand elle refusait de manger pour tel ou tel prétexte, il lui rappelait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la faire manger de force et elle obéissait alors docilement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à se rebeller ou à lui désobéir en y repensant, elle avait juste cherché une sorte de présence, de soutien lorsqu'il venait la voir. Ses refus de manger se justifiaient parfois par un manque d'appétit mais elle lui avait également demandé à plusieurs reprises de manger avec elle. Il avait, bien sûr, refusé. A chacun de ses refus elle avait baissé la tête avant de se mettre enfin à manger. Il avait alors commencé à se poser des questions comme la raison de sa tristesse lorsqu'il ne coopérait pas ou encore sur ses vaines tentatives de communication avec lui. Pourquoi voulait-elle lui parler ? Il n'avait rien à lui dire qui en vaille la peine…

Le vent souffla, passant outre les barreaux de la seule fenêtre des lieux, faisant s'envoler de petits objets turquoises qu'Ulquiorra ne tarda pas à attraper. Ses barrettes… Elle avait fuie en laissant là les souvenirs de son défunt frère et son pouvoir… ? Quelle idiote. Pensait-elle qu'ainsi elle pourrait regagner son monde ? Certes, sans ses barrettes à cheveux elle n'était rien de plus qu'une simple humaine, mais Aizen lui avait confié la garde de la jeune femme alors il ne la laisserait pas disparaitre ainsi. Une perle salée demeurait sur l'un des objets, attirant l'attention de l'espada. Elle avait pleuré lorsqu'elle les avait laissés… Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

Ulquiorra se souvint alors de l'unique fois où il l'avait vu verser des larmes dans sa cellule. Ce jour là, elle avait été bien silencieuse avec le teint blanc. Elle avait mangé sans rechigner, ce qu'il avait trouvé étrange puis, après son repas, elle avait éclaté en sanglot sans aucune raison. A cet instant, quelque chose chez elle avait attiré son attention, peut-être était-ce la détresse de son regard qui touchait à la perfection, ou encore ses larmes claires coulant de ses yeux d'ambre… Lui-même n'avait jamais pleuré, voir un spectacle comme celui-ci avait éveillé sa curiosité peut-être ? Car il s'était alors approché d'elle pour l'entourer de ses bras fins mais musclés. Elle n'avait pas cessé ses pleures sur le moment mais elle s'était agrippé doucement à lui.

-Merci… Ulquiorra-san, avait-elle soufflé après s'être reprise, essuyant ses larmes.

Il n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de quitter la salle avec un vague « Pas de quoi… » accompagné d'un bref signe de la main. Cet instant avait marqué un nouveau départ. Depuis ce jour, l'espada avait été, sans s'en rendre compte, plus attentif aux demandes de la jeune femme. Avait-il commencé à s'en rapprocher ? Lui, l'espada du vide incapable de sentiment ? S'en était fort probable, les choses s'étaient enchainés, il n'avait pas vu leur léger rapprochement s'installer…

_Par où t'es-tu enfuie, Orihime Inoue ?_ S'interrogea-t-il, quittant la cellule vide, les mains rangées dans les poches de son hakama, tenant toujours entre ses doigts les barrettes bleutées.

Il se souvenait qu'elle avait passé la plupart de son temps à observer l'extérieur depuis sa prison. Peut-être ne supportait-elle plus cette réclusion ? Fermant les yeux, l'espada se concentra et parvint à percevoir le Reiatsu de la jeune femme. Ce dernier ondulait dangereusement, peut-être était-elle en danger ? Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Ulquiorra se lança à sa suite, usant de Sonido pour accélérer sa course. Il ne devait pas lui arriver quelque chose, sinon le seigneur Aizen serait furieux… Et sinon il ne serait plus accueilli par un sourire timide en entrant dans la cellule qui serait alors vide.

Le Reiatsu d'Orihime Inoue le mena dans un couloir menant aux jardins intérieurs. Il stoppa sa course, face à lui, à quelques mètres se tenait sa prisonnière, essoufflée. Au loin, il put entendre le cri rageant de Lolly qui prévenait d'une revanche prochaine. La rouquine devait s'être échappée des griffes des jumelles arrancars…

_Orihime…

Surprise, celle-ci sursauta et leva ses pupilles ambrées vers son interlocuteur. Elle semblait à la fois épuisée, effrayée et stressée mais la vision quelle offrait restait agréable aux yeux émeraude de l'espada ainsi qu'une flopée de sentiments nouveaux pour lui. Sa chevelure rousse légèrement en bataille cachait de peu son visage aux traits fins qu'il imaginait doux sous ses doigts. Ses lèvres roses tremblantes lui donnaient l'envi de les sentir contre les siennes. Sa respiration saccadée laissait deviner un souffle chaud. Elle semblait si fragile sur le moment. La détresse de son regard ne cessait de faire grandir en lui un désir étrange mais délicieux de la tenir contre lui…

De nouvelles mises en garde sévères des jumelles se firent entendre et Inoue sembla se figer de peur. Ulquiorra fit alors un pas vers elle, tentant de garder son masque impassible mais celle-ci se détourna et reprit sa course, fuyant vers les jardins. Il la suivit, se maudissant de son inattention et s'interrogeant sur ses sentiments précédents. C'était la première fois qu'une chaleur aussi douce s'était propagée en lui et, curieux, le jeune homme n'attendait que celle-ci revienne ne serait-ce qu'un instant et il savait que la jeune femme y était pour quelque chose.

Alors qu'il entrait dans le jardin des roses, un bruit d'eau se fit soudain entendre et il profita de l'instant pour rattraper la captive. Captive qui se trouvait désormais trempée de la tête au pied, écroulée dans le petit étang des lieux couverts de pétales de roses.

_Itai… Se plaignit-elle en s'asseyant, soupirant certainement de sa maladresse.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, ses pupilles rencontrèrent une main blanche qui vint doucement ôter un pétale pourpre de sa chevelure rousse dégoulinante. Ulquiorra se tenait juste devant elle, agenouillé prêt d'elle dans l'étang.

_Ulquiorra-san… Murmura-t-elle, craintive mais cette fois incapable de reprendre sa course.

De nouveau, une chaleur puissante et agréable se répandit dans sa poitrine, venant confirmer ses pensées : elle en était la seule responsable. C'était elle qui lui apportait ce sentiment si plaisant mais mystérieux en lui.

L'espada baissa ensuite les yeux, cherchant en même temps dans ses poches desquelles il tira les deux barrettes qu'il lui tendit.

_Ne part plus sans, il pourrait t'arriver malheur entre ces murs, dit-il simplement, la voix néanmoins plus douce qu'à son habitude.

A ces mots, au lieu de s'emparer lentement et timidement de ses biens comme il l'avait imaginé, elle lui sauta littéralement au cou, ses bras enroulés autour de ses épaules. Néanmoins, l'étreinte qui s'ensuivie fut douce et agréable alors qu'elle soufflait :

_Merci, Ulquiorra-san…

Après un court instant, il entoura sa taille de ses bras, lui rendant son étreinte.

_Pourquoi t'être enfuie ? Demanda-t-il tout même, parvenant à ignorer son envi de capturer ses lèvres roses. Las Noches est loin d'être calme et sécurisé pour toi, tu n'as pas été prudente du tout.

A son grand étonnement, les yeux ambrés se posèrent sur lui et il put y lire une certaine angoisse.

_Pardon, Ulquiorra-san… Quand Menolly et Loly sont entrées dans la cellule j'ai paniqué et ai fais mon possible pour leur échapper…

C'était donc ça... Elle n'avait donc pas délibérément choisit de s'enfuir sans défense dans les couloirs de Las Noches… Il ne savait pourquoi mais cette découverte le soulagea. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il était son geôlier. Si elle s'était enfuie d'elle-même, cela aurait signifié qu'elle voulait lui échapper, qu'elle le craignait ou ne l'appréciait pas. Or, elle s'était excuser d'être parti ainsi, cela signifiait donc qu'elle l'acceptait un minimum…

Quittant ses pensées – et l'étreinte pourtant agréable, le jeune homme remarqua que l'attention de la jeune femme était désormais portée sur ce qui les entourait, plus particulièrement l'étang où flottaient de nombreux pétales rouges.

_Ulquiorra-san… Quel est cet endroit ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant un pétale dans sa paume, le regard curieux.

_Nous nous trouvons dans les jardins intérieurs de Las Noches. C'est un endroit non fréquenté par les arrancars… Aizen-sama a créé cet endroit parce qu'il apprécie s'y promener…

Devant le regard à la fois curieux et intéressé, il comprit qu'elle aussi appréciait le coin et se laissa afficher une expression plus douce.

_Aimerais-tu revenir ici ?

Inoue leva vers lui ses grands yeux surpris.

_En ai-je le droit ?

_Aizen-sama n'a rien précisé à ce sujet, mon rôle est de m'occuper de toi et de te protéger… Rappela-t-il en l'aidant à se relever mais restant dans le petit étang. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'inconvénient à ce que je sorte avec toi.

La fin de sa phrase donna quelques rougeurs aux joues de l'humaine sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Avait-il dit quelque chose de déplacé ? D'un autre côté, les rougeurs sur elle n'étaient pas désagréables au regard. Une fois de plus, des papillons prirent d'assaut la poitrine de l'arrancar tandis que l'humaine lui adressait finalement un sourire ravi, les yeux pétillants.

_Qu'en penses-tu ?

_J'en serais ravie, Ulquiorra-san, sourit-elle. Vous ne risquez pas de vous faire disputer par ma faute, au moins ?

L'interpellé se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

_Pas si ça reste entre nous, lui confia-t-il en tournant ses pupilles émeraude vers lui.

D'abords surprise, elle finit par lui sourire franchement et l'enlacer une fois de plus, déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'écarter légèrement, toujours souriante.

_Merci, Ulquiorra-san.

_... De rien, souffla-t-il ensuite, se frottant doucement la joue avant de se reprendre, se dirigeant vers la petite allée qui traversait le jardin, tenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Aller, je te ramène dans tes quartiers...

* * *

**Je vous invite à aller lire mes autres OS et pour les fans de Bleach et de Beelzebub, je voulais juste vous dire que je compte me relancer dans l'écriture de Crossovers ! ^.^**


End file.
